Mute
by UrWorstNightmare211
Summary: ok so this is my first fic so don't hate me. this is a shiki/oc story. a girl who is shrowded in mystry and silence comes to cross acadamy. see how she changes our beloved stoic vampire and how silence will speak louder than words.
1. new girl

**Mute**

_vampire knight_ fan fiction

by **UrWostNightmare211**

**disclaimer:i own nothing but my o.c'.s**

third person pov.:

Headmaster Cross was sitting in his office waiting for the new transfer student to arrive. Again he glanced at the info sheet.

**Name: Hamasaki, Youru-Chinoko **

**Nicknames: Nightmare Blade, Nightmare, Night, Blade-sama, **

**Age: 14 **

**Race: Human **

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 4ft.3in.**

**Hair color: white**

**Eye color: purple**

**Extra information: Is albino. Has poor health. Must be accompanied everywhere by her personal attendant Asama Soilfor. **

A light knock on the door brought his attention a way from the paper "Enter." his voice called. The door opened to reveal a small albino girl in a black dress with purple sleeves with large purple eyes**(A/N:imagine yin from darker than black, but with shorter hair that was down and straight, and a much more innocent expression). **Next to her stood a tall man with blond hair and deep black eyes he wore a white butlers suit. Across his face was an obviously fake smile.

" I apologize for the late hour headmaster, our plane was delayed due to bad weather in Europe." said the blond man whilst he guided the girl into the room. She stared at the headmaster with her large eyes looking almost as if she was staring right into his sole. "Might I introduce her ladyship Mistress Hamasaki. And I am her personal attendant Asama Soilfor." he said with an light elegant bow.

" It is a pleasure to meat you both. Please have a seat." Cross said gesturing to the plush chairs across from his desk. Again the man lead the girl along as she walked. Herding her into a chair then standing dutifully next to her. " now then, I just have a few Questions for you to answer. Then we can get you to your room." Cross said smiling. " Now I just need to confirm some things. First why are you transferring?" The girl just continued to stare at him unnervingly. After a moment of awkward silence Asama spoke up.

"My apologies I guess I forgot to mention that she is mute sir."

"mute..." cross repeated.

"yes sir, that is why I must accompany her everywhere, of which I believe you were informed. I am her translator." he stated bowing his head.

"translator you say? But if she is mute what is there to translate?"

"the young mistress has her own form of communication that she uses but only on a select few." he explained gesturing to the girl.

" I see" muttered Cross returning the child's stare.

"as for your earlier question, she heard about this schools reputable academics and instantly demanded to come here."

" fabulous now I would just like to introduce her to some students here then you can be on your way to bed." Cross said standing and opening the door letting in a group of students two of which were in black uniforms and three of which were in white uniforms. " these are my adopted children and the perfects here at the academy Yuuki and Zero, they are in the day class and also in the class you will be transferring into." he said pointing at the 2 in black uniforms. " then there are Kaname with the brown hair he is the Dorm president of the night class. The blond one next to him is Ichijo and he is the vice president of the night class. And lastly the red haired mister stoic over there is Shiki, also a member of the night class." The girl glance over at them from her chair before raising her sickly pail and slender hand. Almost instantly Asama reached his hand out to hers interweaving the very tips of their fingers together.

"the young mistress sends her humble greetings to all of you" Asama said bowing a little with his hand over his heart a mocking smile on his peach colored face. The girls eyes focused intently on Kaname. Noticing this he smiled lightly at her. The minor flexing of her fingers did not go unnoticed to the other occupants of the room. Asama turned and looked at her, "...are you certain madam?" her asked lightly. Her fingers flexed again. " I see..." Asama responded, turning his attention to the brown haired man he smiled brightly, " the young mistress would also like to inform you of her gratitude for coming to meat her in person Kaname Kuran Pureblood Vampire."

The people in the room stiffened visibly at these words. "pardon...?" Kaname asked thinking perhaps he had heard wrong.

"don't worry we already knew I did quite the in depth search on the school before allowing the young mistress to transfer here. Meaning we know all about vampires and vampire politics." Asama stated with his fake smile in place his face practically radiating an aura of light around him self from the obviously fake innocence he was emitting. The young girl then stood and bowed her head politely to the pureblood. She then looks at Asama and he nods in return.

"the mistress would like to request that you all please refer to her by her nickname Nightmare Blade or any variation of it." the blond attendant said turning back to the others.

" I see... of course it would be an honor Blade-san," Kaname said smiling at the little albino. She in turn nodded back smiling brightly and innocently. Her attention then switched to her attendant. Her small hand lifted again, Asama quickly touched his hand to her fingers. Then turned to headmaster Cross.

"The mistress is tired and was wondering if she might be aloud to go to her new dorm." the blond attendant said happily. Cross nodded and motioned for Yuuki to lead them to their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? this is my first fanfic. so im sorry is its bad please rate and reveiw i begg of u!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Mute**

_vampire knight_ fan fiction

**by UrWostNightmare211**

**disclaimer I own nothing but my oc's**

* * *

><p>Yuuki pov:<p>

I was leading the new girl to the headmaster's old place on campus. It was an extra house that hadn't been used for years. But the headmaster thought it would be best for someone who needed an attendant like Hamasaki- I mean Blade-san to use so we cleaned it out – and by we I mean me, because Zero was skipping... Again.

" So... Hama- I mean Blade-san might I ask why you want to be called by your nickname?" I asked trying to make this less awkward. The sickly looking girl reached up to her attendant. Taking her hand the man responded,

" Her ladyship never really got along with her family, and after the Hamasaki families down fall a few years back where she had to help rebuild the family's wealth, she lost almost all respect for them. Ever sense then she has preferred to be called by her nickname to separate herself from the Hamasaki's."

"oh..." I said feeling more out of place than before. Luckily we then came to the house. " well this is where you will be staying there's are 2 rooms a kitchen and a study along with bathrooms connected to the rooms. If you need anything please let me know!" I said as happily as possible.

"Thank you Cross-san, we greatly appreciate your help." Asama said with that hand-over-heart-bow. Smiling I nodded before walking off to get back to patrolling.

Youru-Chinoko Pov:

After the friendly girl left, Asama took our bags inside and set things up for my room.

"Is there anything else you need madam?" he said turning to me after hanging up my new Day Class uniforms in the closet. I looked up at him from where I was sitting on the bed. Lifting my hand Asama came over and held it in his much larger hand.

"_No thank you Asama I am fine, wake me in the morning for classes." _I implanted in his mind.

You see that is how I communicate. By touching my bare skin it aloes me to implant the feelings of what I want to say into their minds.**(A/N: sorry if that doesn't make sense basically it's like talking in their heads like telepathic but, with this you can't here her voice you just get the words in your mind. ) **

"of course mam if there is anything you need come find me." Asama said turning and leaving. Well, I thought, this seams like it will be an interesting school.

* * *

><p><strong>*next morning *<strong>

I woke to Asama calling my name. "Young mistress. Time to wake up classes will be starting soon." I sat up slowly opening my eyes. " Go ahead and get cleaned up and dressed and I will bring you your breakfast." Asama then opened the curtains making me close my sensitive purple eyes. After my eyes adjusted I went into the bathroom to do my morning routine then I changed into my new day class uniform.

Walking into the kitchen Asama was just putting a cup of tea next to a plate with two waffles on it. Walking over I touched my hand to his briefly sending my thanks to him, _"Thank you Asama." _

"Of course miss. Now the teacher has been informed to treat you just like any other student. And I have told him to just forget that I'm there and that I am nothing but your substitute voice." Asama said cleaning up the kitchen. I nodded once in recognition.

Once we got to class the teacher had us stand up at the front of the class. I recognized the two prefects from last night. If I remember they were Yuuki, the hyper girl was now sleeping on her desk, and Zero who was emanating an aura of hatred from the back of the room.

"Hamasaki-sama, Soilfor-sama would you please introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked once the girls finally quieted down, they were freaking out about Asama supposedly being attractive. I reached my hand up to Asama which he took instantly.

_"Tell them I say, it is a pleasure to be here and that I ask that they please help me fit in and that they may call me by any rendition of my nickname." _With a smile Asama repeated my request to the class. Then after that the teacher asked for any questions. Practically every one wanted to know why Asama was there to which he simply replied that I was mute and to think of him as my substituted voice. Upon reaching my seat in the back corner by Zero I quickly zoned out lost in my thoughts about how I came to be here at Cross Academy.

_**** Flash Back** **_

_**I was sitting at the dining table in one of my families many homes in America when my aunt turned to me. **_

_**"Night, my dear," night is the variation of my nickname she uses, "I have decided that you should start going to a public school for you to get a better view of the world. Of course you can pick were and all. But I have a feeling that it may be easier to get out of the house after all you have lots of painful memories with your parents recent passing." she said her over painted lips straining into a smile. I know that's not why she really wants me gone it's the same reason the rest of the family ignores me. After my parents passing the family fell into financial problems but I then took over temporarily being the next in line to head to the family and with in a year I was able to get the fortune to double what it was under my parents lead. However once they no longer needed me they felt the need to point out that I was to young to handle the money and so my Aunt was put in charge until I could legally manege it. **_

_**My Aunt was the only one that could stand to be around me but she was never really comfortable about it. This was because it was a well known fact my Aunt was in love with my father and always jealous of her little sister and my mother. However the reason she was never at ease around me was that I took after my father he too was an albino. She could never bring herself to truly look at me after their passing. **_

_****Present Time****_

The bell rang signaling the end of class drawing me from my thoughts. I hadn't realized I had zoned out that long I quickly gathered my things before nodding in recognition to Zero and smiling at Yuuki with a slight wave. She happily waved back before sitting down to serve her Evening School** (A/N: evening schools are detentions FYI.)"**

* * *

><p><strong>okay so I hope this is as good as the last one or even better I wanted to thank every one who reviewed. The next chapter I will try to get a Shiki pov. And I am sorry for taking so long to update but I will try to update on Mondays and Fridays every week but no promises because of school. <strong>

**Please review and if anyone has questions feel free to ask and ill try to explain it. And I am sorry for my bad grammar and any spelling mistakes I tried to get rid of them but I'm sure its not perfect. **


	3. im sooooooo sorry!

**Authors note **

**Dear my readers,**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in forever my computer has an ex stream virus so that is why I haven't updated as soon as I fix the problem I will be back to writing until then I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

**UrWorstNightmare211 **


End file.
